Stop, Do Not Pass Go
by InsanityIsAStateOfMind
Summary: This is bizarre. All i wanted was to check out a new RPG, next thing I know im surrounded by Bishounen and Bishoujo! Have I finally gone insane? A fic set in Songwind's Bishi world!
1. Computer Malfunctions

**I've decided to jump on the Bishi-world bandwagon. **

**This is my first story~ Please feel free to criticize, but flames will be used to cook my dinner~**

**Disclaimer: Bishounen world belongs to Songwind. Any anime/game/book/ or manga character belong to their respective owners! Any trainers that are not my OC's also belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy~**

**-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-**

"To the left, to the left! ARGH, LINK, WHY? MOOOOVE!"

"Hahaha!"

"_Winner, Wolf!"_

"YES!"

"You totally cheated!"

"You're just angry Link sucks, Cody!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"OH MY GOD, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Both boys turned to look at the 13-year old girl sitting on the couch, a black Compaq laptop sitting in her lap. She pushed up her red wire-rimmed glasses and gave them a glare.

"Im trying to watch Angel Beats! Can't you go play Super Smash Brothers in Christopher's room or something?"

The blonde of the group snorted.

"Because Christopher's Wii is broken."

"Because you spilled Orange Crush on it, idiot."

"Moron!"

"Brainless!"

Rae groaned, picked up her laptop and walked back into her room in the hall, but it still didn't block out the sound of her stupid cousin's bickering.

As she signed into her MSN, she noticed, with suprise, the 99+ messege sign in the corner. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her short boy-cut hair and clicked on it.

"_Might as well get it over with..."_

She looked over the messeges, and whenever they didn't interest her, clicked the little square to put a checkmark in the box and deleted them.

After going through all the junk mail (Which was suprisingly around 99% of the messeges), Rae had two left. One was from her dad asking what she wanted for her 14th birthday which was next month, and the other...

Was blank.

"_What, is it a virus? Might as well check it out."_ She thought.

She opened it cautiously, and was suprised to find a link.

"Whats the harm in it?" and she gave it a click.

The link opened to reveal a pokemon-style page, with what appeared to be a black and silver pokeball in the middle, with the words "Bishounen!" across the top.

"'Bishounen (n) 1. Meaning pretty boy in Japanese. 2. A term given by fans to attractive masculine characters deriving from Japanese Animation.' Well, I knew that, but what is this? Another RPG?"

She scrolled down and came to a picture of a girl holding the same ball as the top of the screen while pointing to a button at the bottom that read "Make me a trainer."

"Huh? Trainer? Bishounen? Is this like the pocket bishounen site? Well, there's no harm in clicking..."

Rae clicked the button, and waited.

Nothing happened.

She frowned and moved to click again, but realized her laptop screen was frozen, and it also wouldn't turn off.

"Oh god, no! I don't want to have to get this thing fixed again!"

She then moved to get up, but realized she couldn't move, nor could she hear her 16-year-old-but-still-incredibly-immature cousins.

In fact, she couldn't hear anything. It was as if the whole world had gone silent.

_Wha...? What's happening?_

The computer screen started to swirl with psychedelic colors, and Rae hoped that her laptop didnt get trashed for good.

Then, everything went dark.

_Oh, crap._

CHAPTER END.

**-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-**

**IT'S DONE? IT'S DONE! YEAAAAA- oh wait i mean, erm. First chapter up? Im accepting characters, but nooo promises. Please PM me your characters, ones sent by reviews will be ignored.**

**Please include, with your profile:**

**Name, age, Personality, likes and dislikes, appearance, bishounen, bishounen's appearance, personality, etc**

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST ME AND BYAKURAN'S MARSHMELLOWS~**

**R&R~**


	2. Being Received?

**Reviews already? I feel so fuzzy inside~**

**Thank you, PeaceLoveOcelot!**

**So, i have a few friends who dont have Fanfiction accounts but still want to be included, these OC's belong to them~ I hope to have some more soon!**

**Disclaimer:****I only own Rae and her cousins, and my epic line. Bishounen world belongs to Songwind. Any anime/game/book/ or manga character belong to their respective owners! Any trainers that are not my OC's also belong to their respective owners.**

**Onward!**

**Epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line**

Rae felt like she'd been run over by a cement truck.

Her body ached, especially her back, as if she'd fallen out of a 10 foot high tree on it. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to bright sunlight, and tried to sit up.

"Need some help there?"

Rae yelped and turned her head to look at a girl with blond hair in a ponytail. The girl gave a toothy grin, and held out her hand. Rae eyed it suspiciously.

"How do I know you not some psycotic killer or something?" The girl seemed a little shocked, but then smirked.

"You're wary, that's good! But don't worry, im just a retriever. The names Tay."

"Is that short for anyth-"

"IT'S JUST TAY."

Rae blinked at the sharp glare the blond fixed her with, before it was gone and she was smiling again.

_I think she has some issues... _Rae sighed and took the hand. Tay pulled her to her feet and Rae dusted herself off.

"My name's Rae. Nice to meet you."

"You look like you took quite a fall, didn't expect you to land so close to town." She blinked and turned to the side and jumped.

Indeed, right in front of her face was a sign that read "Epoh City".

"You seem a little suprised! ~" Rae let out a screech and turned around immediatly. However she never expected to see the person behind her, a little-too-close for comfort.

"X-Xerxes Break?" The white-haired male cocked his head and gave her his usual smile. "You act suprised! You should have told her earlier, Tay-lor~." At the "Taylor" the blond visibly tensed and twitched.

"Xerxes! I told you to never call me that!" Xerxes laughed and turned back to Rae. "My, you're rather tiny~."

Rae's glasses had slipped down her nose and she had a shocked look on her face. Xerxes just grinned and reached up and pinched her cheeks, this seemed to bring her back to the world of the living.

"B-but t-theres no way you can possibly exist..! This doesn't make sense..." Rae tried to work it out but honestly couldn't come up with an explanation.

_Ugh this is so frustrating- _However she didn't get to barely start her mind ranting before the blond started to speak.

"I suppose you want an explanation."

"That would be nice, yes."

Tay sighed.

"Well in simple terms, this is the Bishi world. Yes, that link you clicked worked, and yes, everything is just as it said. You can catch your favourite bishounen or bishoujo and train them, like pokemon, and hang around and have fun."

Rae pointed to Xerxes and Tay nodded.

"Xerxes was my first Bishounen. He still drives me crazy though. I also have a Shikamaru, a Hinata, and a Kagome."

She stopped and breathed out.

"And now we can take you to get you orientated! I should have taken you by now, silly me." She playfully donked herself on the head and turned and started walking into town. Rae started following after she had grabbed her glasses away from Xerxes. The Pandora Hearts bishounen laughed and kept behind them.

**Epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line**

They stopped at the gate for Tay to show her Dex (Tay had explained everything on the way) to the guard. She had dropped Rae off at the Orientation center and told her to meet her at the Rai cafe to see her new bishounen and trade Dex numbers.

Rae walked in and was hit with the cool air of the air conditioned lobby. The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled at her and gestured to one of the comfy-looking chairs. She sat next to a boy with messy red hair and a splatter of freckles across his nose, and a girl with black hair with red-dyed bangs.

He gave her a shy smile, "Hi, I'm Carter. This is my friend Lexie." The girl nodded at her. "Did you just get here? I landed right in town, on top of a building. They had to practically drag me down." Rae laughed, she imagined the red haired boy clinging to a roof with a receiver pulling on his legs. Then they heard a door open and they turned to see around 5 teens all leave, a different bishounen, or bishoujo, with each. Rae blinked as she saw a girl with long blonde hair drag off a Duo Maxwell, and a boy walk side by side with an Amu Hinamori.

"Ah, more already?" Said an older lady who peeked out of the door she had just opened."Come in, please!" They, them and the kids across from them, walked into the room taking seats in the front as they were told. As soon as they were seated she began a speech that sounded like she had said it a hundred times but still couldn't quite remember it all. Rae remembered all this from Tay and decided to block it out. She glanced at the other kid's faces and giggled at the shock registering on more than half of them.

"Now, it's time for take blood samples from you!" At the mention of blood, Carter's face turned white as a ghost and he shivered.

"What are the blood samples for?"

"To make your Bishballs, of course! Hurry, hurry, line up!" Every kid got up and lined up in front of her, Rae being pushed to the front of the line. She got a glare at Carter and Lexie who in turned just gave her sheepish grins.

She sighed and rolled up her black-and-purple striped sleeve and winced when she felt the needle pierce the skin. She rolled it back down when the professer stuck a plain band-aid on the wound, and followed her to a cabinet where the woman put the blood, and a belt, in some machine that hummed for a few minutes before opening again. The belt was now full of Bishballs, and for some reason, she felt better when she clicked the belt into place around her waist. Not that she felt sick or anything.

After everyone else had their belts and Bishballs (albeit there was some arguing from Carter, but he eventually had to give in when both girls held him down) the professor showed them down the hall to a set of double doors.

"Boys and girls, this is where you will pick you're first Bishounen or Bishoujo!" and with a flourish she flung open the doors.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line**

**I apologize for CLIFFHANGING, but its late and I have to get to bed. School tomorrow~! Oh but heres some character full names, and bishounen data.**

**Alexa "Lexie" Heck (belongs to Randi)**

**Carter Appel (also belongs to Randi)**

**Rae Poletz (belongs to Me~)**

**Taylor "Tay" Rivers (belongs to Christina)**

**Xerxes Break: Pandora Hearts.**

**Hinata Hideki: Angel Beats!**

**Shikamaru Nara: Naruto**

**Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha**

**Duo Maxwell: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (and others)**

**Amu Hinamori: Shugo Chara!**


	3. Bishounen and Bishoujo, Oh my!

**OH MORE CHAPTERS YAAAY o_o Thanks PeaceLoveOcelot~**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rae and my epic line. Any Anime/Manga/Video Game/Book characters belong to their rightful owners. All trainers belong to their respectful owners too.**

**Onward!**

**Epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line**

Rae, along with every other girl and boy in line, stared in shock at the enormous amount of Bishounen and Bishoujo in the room. There were characters from books they had read, games they had played, and manga and anime they had watched everywhere.

Rae looked behind her to find everyone giving her looks. They wanted her to go first, did they? Well, she wasn't going to. She suddenly ran behind Carter and gave him a strong push so he was shoved in. Then he was practically jumped by a number of Bishoujo and dragged off, earning a couple yells of encouragement and whistles from some of the more perverted Bishounen in the room.

This seemed to be the signal, because the other trainers soon filed into the room and started having conversations with Bishies, or just glomping them.

Rae actually met a few she knew, like introducing herself to a Daisuke Niwa before he was glomped and dragged off, and having a small talk with a Claves from Eternal Sonata.

She saw Carter was having a happy conversation with a Hinamori Momo, and Lexie appeared to be having a staring contest with a Hiei. So she was the only one without a bishie.

"Hey, watch were your going, moron!"

Rae jumped and turned to the person she had almost run into. A tall girl with long violet/pink hair and teal eyes wearing...er... gothic lolita? Was that it? Yeah, gothic Lolita. Rae suddenly remembered where she had seen this bishoujo.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to say something?" Rae shook her head and gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry, Stocking. I wasnt looking where I was going..." Stocking gave a small look of suprise. She obviously wasnt recognized often.

"You know who I am?"

"Well, I know your name, what do you think?" The bishoujo twitched at the sarcasm laced through her words before glaring."

"You owe me a new cake..." Rae blinked and looked down to a see a plate with a piece of chocolate cake, now ruined, on the floor. Had she done that?

"Err sorry. I can make it up to you, I swear!" Stocking seemed to ponder this before giving a small smirk.

"Then take me as your bishoujo." Rae blinked. Was she serious? She wanted to go with her? After what she did?

"Err sure, but why would you want too? I mean,I did make you drop your cake..."

"Yeah, but I would prefer a girl trainer who knows more about me than a guy who knows nothing. Besides, free food." Stocking grinned.

Rae blinked, smiled and nodded. Stocking held out her hand. Rae pulled a bishball from her belt and tapped her with it. There was a bright red light as the angel was sucked into the ball and the dex beeped to let her know.

Suddenly there was a clap and all the trainers turned to the proffessor who brought them in.

"Alright boys and girls, if you all have your bishounen, you're all free to go and start capturing!" All the trainers left and headed down the hall to the exit.

As Rae stepped out into the sun, she pulled out her dex and started fiddling with it.

"Property of trainer...?"

"Rae"

"Property of trainer Rae?"

"...Yes."

"Property of trainer Rae, age?"

"13"

"Property of trainer Rae, age 13?"

"YES."

Rae was beginning to get frustrated with all these questions.

"Property of trainer Rae, age 13, status: 1 bishoujo caught, Anarchy Stocking, stage san-"

Rae shut it before it could go on. She pulled out the bishball Stocking was in before pressing the button and letting her out. The bishoujo gave a stretch before giving her a look.

"I had no idea there were rooms in there." Rae shrugged, she hadn't known either.

"Hey!" Rae turned to see Carter and Lexie. Carter had gone with the Hinamori Momo, and Lexie with the Hiei, although he was lurking behind them. Hinamori smiled at me and bowed. Carter grinned and pulled out his dex.

"I thought we should trade dex numbers, so we can keep in touch!" Lexie nodded, "Me and Lex already traded numbers, but we wanted to add you!"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." The trio of young trainers swapped numbers with a few difficulties ("How the heck do you WORK this thing!") and waved as Lexie and Carter walked off in one direction, and Rae turned to walk in the other. She turned to her only Bishoujo.

"Come on Stocking, I promised i'd go meet a friend at a cafe in town. I'll buy you some cake." The Anarchy sister brightened at the mention of sweets, and hurried after her trainer.

-Epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line

The bell jingled when Rae opened the door to the Rai Cafe and looked around. It wasn't very populated so she spotted Tay immedietly sitting at a table in the corner with an unknown black haired girl and...Xerxes laying on the table and kicking his legs, going "Wooosh, im air~."

If she was an anime character, she'd be sweatdropping by now. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Heeeey, Rae-Rae!" Tay grinned then turned to Stocking, "Is this your bishoujo? I thought you'd pick a bishounen first, but picking a girl is a good smart move for a newbie." Stocking took a seat and gave Xerxes a look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Im being air, of course~." He responded without sitting up. She gave him a weird look before turning to the black haired girl.

"And just who are you?" Rae turned and blinked. She had forgotten about her. The girl gave a look of suprise and gave a grin.

"My names Reina. Im Tay's friend. I've been here for a year." Rae nodded before tilting her head.

"How many Bishounen do you have?" Stocking had long since dubbed this conversation boring and had started eating the strawberry cake she had ordered without her trainers knowledge.

"Seven. Sasuke, Hibari, Gokudera, Hungary, Kyo, Haru, and Kurama."

"T-thats a lot of bishounen."

"Naw, I met someone who had over two-hundred bishounen and bishoujo!" Rae practically fell off her chair. How in the world could someone manage _two-hundred bishounen?_ Xerxes seemed upset at being forgotten and sat up.

"Anyway," Tay broke the silence, "We were thinking you could come with us to go hunting. It's always good to start out with someone experienced!"

"That," Xerxes smiled his usual smile and leaned over and patted Rae's head, making her glare at him, "Your not used to it and would be completely useless when it comes to catching bishounen~!"

She was about five seconds from stabbing him in the face with a fork.

Don't laugh, forks are dangerous weapons!

Tay playfully smacked her bishounen across the back of the head.

"Xerxes, get off the table." The Pandora Hearts bishounen obeyed and sat down in a chair next to his trainer, then proceded to steal her slice of cake. She either didn't notice or didn't care because she stood up and ordered the bill from a passing waitress (an Ichigo) and turned back to Rae.

"Ok, then, lets go get you your starting supplies and head on our way!"

-Epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-

All three girls were gathered at the gate out of town after getting Rae's starter supplies (which was suprisingly free).

"Okay! I think we should head to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn area first!" Reina thrust up her fist Ryohei-style at the thought of more bishounen. Rae smiled at this, she had always liked KHR. Tay had never been there, but had heard Reina rant about it often, and also decided it was worth a visit.

"Alright then," Tay turned and dramatically pointed to the west way out of town, "LETS HEAD OFF!"

"Tay, the area is the other way." Reina deadpanned.

"I KNEW THAT!"

**-Epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line-epic-line**-

**Holy god, long chappy is long.**

**Reina belongs to ReinaAmane, my bestest online friend from Iris Online(Which belongs to Gpotato). Time to list off animes!**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Naruto**

**Kurama: Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Hiei: Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Momo Hinamori: Bleach **

**Hibari Kyoya: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Gokudera Hayato: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Hungary: Hetalia-Axis Powers**

**Kyo Sohma: Fruits Baskets**

**Hatsuharu Sohma: Fruits Baskets**

**R&R~**


End file.
